Clockwork Requiem
by PaotCraft
Summary: Viñetas de larga y complicada vida de Elluka, porque al final Elluka siempre había estado luchando contra el tiempo y sus cambios, y más importante contra ella misma.


_He regresado con otro Fic de E.C ¡Si! y con Nick nuevo, primer fic del año... casi en mediados de febrero._

El Fic es dedicado totalmente a mi loca favorita de Evillious, ¡si Elluka!, apenas la he mencionado en uno que otro fic, y con tanta informacion de ella, fue casi imposible hacer un solo oneshot largo, por lo que he decidido separarlo en estas viñetas a lo largo de su vida, desde que ella era una jovencita, hasta que ella es MA en el teatro.

**Notas**: aunque paresca que en las primeras 3 hablo de otro personaje de Evillious, siempre estoy hablando de Elluka

**Summary:** Viñetas de larga y complicada vida de Elluka, porque al final Elluka siempre había estado luchando contra el tiempo y sus cambios, y más importante contra ella misma.

**Disclaimer:  
**Vocaloid no me pertenece, todos los derechos de autor a sus respectivos dueños y compañías.

Elluka Clockworker, ni ninguno de los personajes nombrados en esta historia son de mi propiedad, son de Mothy- Akuno_P.

Lo unico que seria mio seria la historia a continuación, pero también es parte de Mothy- Akuno_P debido a que esta ambientada en unas canciones de su autoría. Sin fines de Lucros, de y para Fans

_Nos vemos abajo_

* * *

La joven rubia estaba sentada en aquella sala mirando algún punto fijo en el suelo, no se atrevía a subir la mirada, no mientras aquellos hombres hablaban sobre lo que acaba de suceder, suspiro con un poco de fuerza logrando que los hombres dejaran de hablar y la miraran, uno de ellos salio de la habitación mientras el otro de apariencia amable se acerco a ella sonriendo.

-No te molestaría volver a explicarme lo que paso ¿verdad?- la rubia negó con la cabeza rápidamente- bueno soy todo oídos- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de tomar asiento frente a ella.

-Trate de ser una chica buena -eso fue lo que dijo- yo siempre acompañe a mi papá a la fabrica era muy divertido ir me dejaba ayudarlo, yo cuidaba un interruptor era importante, que no se debía apretar, pero hoy- la chica no dijo nada mas por un tiempo- Hoy papá era una masa desordenada de sangre y carne… pero yo no pulse el interruptor, fue mi otro yo- lo ultimo había dejando al medico un poco estupefacto.

-Tu otro "Yo" he-fue lo único que dijo mientras dejaba de anotar, había estado haciendo dicha acción desde que la jovencita había empezado hablar, y se aproximo a tomar un vaso de agua y un par de pastillas- toma- se las ofreció amablemente.

-Yo no pulse el interruptor, me moví y ya estaba hundido- dijo mientras bebía las pastillas y el agua- Doctor, papá esta muerto por culpa de mi alter ego- fue lo último que dijo la chica regresando su mirada al suelo.

* * *

La joven rubia estaba acostada en el suelo, sus vendan tenían un extraño azulado, algo de un color similar a lo que salía de su nariz a veces, realmente pocas ganas le quedaban de levantarse del suelo, ya no le quedaba nada en la vida, desde que "ella" había nacido, quiso destruir todo lo que amaba, todo a lo que estaba aferrada, todo lo que ella necesitaba.

Sollozo un poco tratando de acomodarse en el suelo frió y blanco como el resto de la habitación, no debía llorar no mostraría debilidad ella se curaría, superaría todo, trato de auto alentarse pero no funciono ya que había roto a llorar de un momento a otro, aforrándose a sus vendas.

-Yo no soy mala, yo no soy mala- se repetía suavemente a si misma tratando de calmarse-

-No, no eres mala, eres idiota- fue la respuesta de "Ella" en su cabeza solo logrando que la rubia comenzara a llorar de nuevo con mas fuerza

* * *

-No por favor no- los gritos de la chica se escucharon por todo el lugar, aunque eran un poco extraños- se lo ruego, por favor no- volvía a pedir la rubia con lagrimas en los ojos.

Las enfermeras y médicos la miraban con lastima, aunque les doliera ver a una jovencita llorar cada vez que le tocaba esa sesión de inyecciones, tenían que hacerlo, las odiaba ella lo había dicho mas de una vez pero tenían que hacerlo, gracias a ellas, la rubia había mejorado se sobre manera, estaban muy cerca de conseguir su objetivo. Cuando lograron atraparla para su medicina ella comenzó a gritar y llorar aun más.

-Yo no apreté el interruptor, fue la otra chica- comenzó a gritar- yo no soy mala, yo no soy mala, yo no soy mala…-seguía gritando aunque ya no pateaba- por eso no me inyecten- dijo antes de que terminaran de inyectarla y soltarla con cuidado en el suelo mientras todos la felicitaban, había sido mucho mas sencillo que las veces anterior y la dejaron sola en la habitación de nuevo- Odio las inyecciones- fue lo ultimo que dijo sobando suavemente su brazo-

* * *

Había pasado ya un par de años desde que todo había empezado y estaba sentada en la misma silla del principio, su cabello era mas largo, sus ojos ya tenían su normal color azulado, ella ya tenia as rasgo de mujer que de niña y sobre todo, ella ya estaba curada.

-Tengo que admitir señorita Elluka, fue un proceso duro, pero lo ha superado totalmente, ustedes más nunca estarán juntas, mas nunca tendrá a IR. Abyss con usted Elluka.-La rubia solo sonrió con más suficiencia y asintió con la cabeza-

-Gracias a ustedes, valió la pena todo el dolor, los cambio de personalidad inducidos, todo valió la pena-la rubia agradecía al borde de llorar de la alegría, se sentía orgullosa de ella.

Luego de mucho trabajo y estudios lograron la manera de sacar a "Abyss" de su cuerpo, realmente no sabia donde estaba ahora pero poco le importaba realmente, estaba feliz y apunto de empezar una nueva vida.

-Nos ha ayudado usted también, queremos ofrecerle quedarse ayudarnos aquí, seria una gran científica o medica- eso la había echo sentir aun mejor y pero no estaba para aceptar la oferta, al menos no inmediatamente, seria un buen trabajo pero quería alejarse del lugar un tiempo.

-Gracias pero…-su frase quedo incompleta al ver un gato negro en el lado de afuera la venta, la miraba fijamente solo a ella, y casi podía jurar que la miraba con odio y rabia, y luego simplemente se fue- quisiera alejarme un tiempo del lugar, quizás unos meses como máximo, pero me encantaría unirme luego- siguió hablando con un tono quedado y vago, no podía explicar sensatamente lo que acaba de suceder con ese gato, solo podía asegurar que aquel gato le traía un mal presentimiento.

* * *

Ella no podía estar más feliz, su vida iba como viento en popa, tenía un prometido hermoso, con su cuñada se llevaba de maravillas, tenía un buen trabajo, dos años de ser una persona normal

-Elluka Chirkrasia- escucho la masculina voz pronunciando su nombre completo y volteo sonriendo al verlo a la vez que el que tomo las manos de ella – próximamente Elluka Clockworker

-Claro que si Kiriru, muy pronto seremos una familia- fue la alegre respuesta de la rubia y lo abrazo sonriendo para luego apartarse al ver a Irina, su cuñada acercarse a ellos- Irina ¿sucede algo?- pregunto amable

-No, solo los buscaba creo que harán otro anuncio sobre MA, creo que encontraron dos candidatas- la chica miro al suelo y tomo un gato negro que había llegado con ella- ¿a que no es lindo? Lleva todo el día siguiéndome- la rubia negó con la cabeza, no le encontraba nada adorable a esa cosa, la miraba intensamente y estaba segura que el mismo gato de hace unos años.

-No, en realidad no me parece lindo, me perturba- fue lo único que dijo- vamos se nos hará tarde y no escucharemos nada de lo que dirán de MA- tomo la mano de su prometido y vio como su cuñada dejaba gato en el suelo y ahora la miraba aun tanto enojada, y eso le dio un escalofrió…

* * *

Ella no podía ser MA no se esa manera, trato de hablarle a su prometido y no tolero ver como el acababa de ceder a la locura, no el, no su esperanza de vida, vio el cuerpo de la chica colapsado en el suelo, sintió sus lagrimas desbordar de sus ojos, ella no podía ser MA, no si su cuñada tenia que morir para ello, tenia que hacer algo, lo que fuera, y fue cuando escucho su voz, no dentro de ella pero si era su voz, no permitirá que mas muertes se causaran por culpa de ese intento de proyecto.

Tomo el valor necesario, o la cobardía mejor dicho y se fue al laboratorio, se aseguraría con sus propias manos de destruir ese lugar.

* * *

Desde el bosque vio el fuego consumiendo gran parte de Leviatana, vio como el lugar donde siempre vivió ardía en llamas, sentía su corazón encogerse y mucho y mucho mas luego de lo que había pasado en el laboratorio

…

_-Elluka que alegría que estés aquí- dijo uno de los médicos que trabaja en el laboratorio, podía asegurar que el la trato cuando su enfermedad- podremos empezar el tratamiento para el proyecto aun mas pronto- veía el hombre hablar aun que realmente no le estaba escuchando._

_Muchos le habían dicho lo mismo, pero ella solo estaba interesada en destruir aquel estupido lugar, cuando llego a la parte central de todo, donde ella había sido tratada, comenzó a arrojar todo lo que encontraba, a gritar a tirar todo lo inflamable al suelo, nada importaba ya, dejo rastros de todo hasta la salida de nuevo, nadie se atrevía a hablarle, y cuando ya estuvo en salida solo dejo que el laboratorio se incendiaria_

_Y lo último que logro escuchar fue uno de los médicos diciéndole "La profecía se cumplió, tú y tu enfermedad nos llevaron a la miseria, has destruido todo", lo ultimo antes de emprender una veloz carrera al bosque_

…

Ahora veía como ella, quien había sido elegida para evitar el desastre, era la causante de este.

* * *

-Oye Hechicera- escucho como el árbol de Eldoh le hablaba- te tengo una propuesta-ahora si tenia su atención la rubia volteo y miro el árbol ladeando la cabeza dándole a entender que estaba interesada- los pecados han sido separados y hay que unirlos de nuevo, si lo haces me harías un gran favor- concluyo el espíritu del bosque.

-Claro lo haré, no importa cuando tiempo me tome, mientras me mantenga entretenida de todos modos tengo el tiempo ilimitado- se burlo la hechicera, luego de haber perdido a su amado y todo lo que quería, la eternidad se le había sido otorgada, pero solo tenia una sensación de vació.

-Si ya tuviste todo y lo perdiste, ¿qué esperas encontrar al final del tiempo Elluka?- fue la pregunta sin respuesta del bosque.

* * *

Elluka recordó a la peliblanca y sentía su estomago darle vuelas, era una guerra de sentimientos encontrados en su interior, esa mirada, lo que le dijo, no podía ser Irina ella la vio morir

"Prueba el cambio de cuerpos puede que te ayude"

No sabia como ni porque le había hecho caso, ahora estaba afrente de la puerta de aquel duque y su cabello ahora largo y rubio, era de color rosa

* * *

La peli rosa miraba la mansión de la princesa de aquel país, no había indicios de nada, no había muertes, no había escándalo, no había nada que llama mucho la atención, la casa estaba en perfecto orden solo tenia un asqueroso aroma a podrido, pero lo demás nada que pudiera usar para buscar el contenedor de Gula, absolutamente una perdida de tiempo para ella

* * *

-Lamento usar tu cuerpo Gumillia, será por poco tiempo lo prometo- le dijo a la pequeña ardilla que tenia en su hombro, esta solo hizo un tierno movimiento como dándole a entender que estaba bien, Elluka sonrió, había encontrado una interesante aprendiz la cual ahora le había prestado su cuerpo mientras que "Ella" tenia el suyo, le daba hasta miedo el pensar que Irina le robaría su cuerpo, pero no lo permitiría, ella ya había luchado por el una vez, y lo haría de nuevo si es necesario.

* * *

-No se que planeabas Gumillia, pero espero que el verme con ella no sea peligroso, mandar dos cartas casi iguales… realmente eras extraña- dijo llegando al lugar, respiro profundamente, no iba a mentir, ella tenia miedo mucho miedo, cerro sus ojos y se sobre salto al sentir una mano sobre su hombro y al voltear encontró lo que no quería, pero aun esperaba.

-Eres una cobarde por atormentarme tanto tiempo usando el nombre de Irina… Abyss- termino de decirle a la recién llegada quien solo sonreía-

-Solo creo que te podré ayudar, a no sentirte ya tan culpable- fue la extraña respuesta de la castaña

…

No esperaba volver a… compartir, si compartir cuerpo con Abyss pero no lo iba a negar, si era la mejor opción, al menos por ahora, aparte ella tenia el total control de Abyss y si se quiere llamar así, era MA por fin.

* * *

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, se sentía agotada más de lo que debería, todo tenia que estar bajo perfecto control, quizás se le estaba empezando a salir de las manos todo, pero eso no podía ser, ella era una maga del tiempo, para ella el tiempo era perfecto, abrió sus ojos y el olor a oxido y sal la mareo y dirigió su mirada al taller de costurera y su mirada se paralizo, y siendo sincera, ella no recordaba haber matado a el hombre, entre Abyss y Kayo, terminaría mal parada en todo.

* * *

La pelinegra acomodo su cabello mientras sonreía cómodamente en aquel enorme sillón, veía al famoso y corrupto juez dar vueltas de un lado a otro en la habitación la cual tenia alguno de los contenedores que ella le había dado a el, entre ellos la muñeca, que de cierta manera era como una hija de los dos, regreso su mirada al hombre quien seguía en el mismo recorrido le resultaba divertido ver como este parecía tener un ataque de nervios.

-Gallería, ya siéntate vas a crear una zanja en el suelo- se burlo la hechicera del peli azul logrando que este la mirara enojado, ella solo sonrió aun mas y soltó un suspiro- no veo cual es tu trauma, a mi me parece un calamar muy asombroso.

-No hablo del estupido calamar, MA, si no de aquellas personas que piensan que van a tomar acciones contra mí-la aludida solo arqueo las cejas totalmente sorprendida- si no lo intentan no los podré enjuiciar y si no lo hago, no me darán dinero por salir libre- luego de eso la pelinegra solo le levanto riendo antes de poner una de sus manos suavemente en el hombro del juez.

-Tengo que salir, espero poder encontrar la espada y el contenedor de ira lo mas próximo posible- le comento mientras salía con el de la habitación y hacia la salida de la mansión – espero verte pronto- se despidió del hombre y cuando este volvió a entrar a la mansión negó con la cabeza- o lo mas probable es que no nos volvamos a ver en esta vida- termino de hablar y emprendió rumbo hacia el teatro, no se daría mala vida buscando algo que sabia quien lo tenia, solo esperaría que ella llegara con los objetos.

* * *

La pelinegra suspiro y sacudió la cabeza varias veces, un viaje introspectivo sobre su larga y complicada vida había sido un poco complicado de asimilar, había pasado por mucho, y estaba tan cerca de cumplir su deseo que ella misma estaba comenzando a dudar de este se cumpliera, tenia 6 de los 7 contenedores, solo tenia que lograr que la llave de la ira estuviera en su poder y todo acabaría, todo empezaría, todo volvería a cambiar y ella era la única preparada para dominar tal cambio, después de todo ella, Elluka siempre había estado luchando contra el tiempo y sus cambios, y más importante con ella misma y siempre lo haría, tuviera el cuerpo que tuviera.

Salio de la habitación donde estaba sonriendo, solo era cuestión de esperar solo un poco más, de todos modos aun no empezaba aburrirse, tenia que esperar que aquella utopía que imaginaba estuviera preparada para poder con ella, si no… perdería toda la gracia su larga y complicada vida.

* * *

Bueno ese fue el Fin de este fic, disfrute mucho escribirlo, especialmente las primeras viñetas, un poco sorprendente de quien fue Elluka antes ¿no?.

Espero que ustedes hayan disfrutado leerlo.

Si te gusto deja un review, si no, tambien haciendome saber que no te gusta de el, si tienen alguna duda igual deja uno y yo con mucho gusto la respondere lo mejor que pueda.

Gracias. Pao


End file.
